


A simple movie night can't go all that wrong, right?

by space_lace



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_lace/pseuds/space_lace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie night goes slightly off track for some of the participants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A simple movie night can't go all that wrong, right?

Hibari wasn't very interested in watching movies. Even if they doesn't contain the foolish 'love' and 'laughter'. Movie nights were for stupid herbivores. Even so, he found himself stuck between Dino and Belphegor. Of course, it was all the first mentioned blonde's fault that he was there at all.

Things had been weird right off the start. Well, given the Vongola guardians and Varia was in the same room, that wasn't so strange. At least Mukuro wasn't there. But Chrome was on the other hand, and sometimes, Hibari thought that he saw the man but when he looked, it was always the girl sitting there.

Picking the first movie had been hard. Most of Varia had opted for a horror movie (Lussuria wanted a romance though), Gokudera wanted something with action and fighting. Yamamoto and Ryohei wanted to watch something with sports. Tsuna wanted a comedy but was way too scared to say a word about it. Hibari didn't want to watch anything at all.

After well over an hour of arguing about what movie to watch, Reborn shot them all down flat. Well, at least their opinions. It made Hibari wonder if the baby only waited so long to step in because he found the others' antics to be entertaining. They ended up with some really weird movie.' _Something epic'_  was all they had been told. And indeed, the movie was epic. The name, at least. However, Hibari just found the movie boring.

 

Sometime along the night, and half-way through the second movie (that had blood in it, to Belphegor's delight), there was alcohol. Who got it there, they didn't know, but Hibari suspected Leviathan to have brought it in on Xanxus order. It didn't leave the hands of the adults though. Until they were reaching the end of the third movie (this time it was a romantic comedy, so figures that Lussuria would be distracted from keeping an eye on his bottle and glass). Then a loud giggling came from his left, and looking over, there sat a more than just tipsy prince, with cheeks flushed and a now empty bottle in his hand, dangling dangerously on the armrest of the sofa.

“VOOOIIII, WHO THE FUCK LET THE KID HAVE BOOZE?!” Squalo was easily drowning out the sound of the TV with his loud voice. Xanxus shut him up just as easily by throwing an almost-empty bottle of wine directly at the shark's head, knocking him our cold. An annoyed Xanxus ordered  _someone_ , not anyone specific (because just saying  _'trash, take that from the brat_ ' wasn't saying much coming from him) to stop Belphegor from drinking any more than he already had. Then, the boss of Varia left, dragging an unconscious Squalo with him by the hair. Dino laughed nervously before stretching across Hibari _('sorry Kyouya, just...')_  to take the bottle. It wasn't hard, as the prince wasn't paying attention. Least of all to the bottle, that he was almost dropping anyway. Instead, to busy himself, Belphegor proceeded to practically  _crawl_  up in Hibari's lap, causing friction in ...interesting places. It made Hibari uncomfortable, and he was just pulling out his tonfa when the blonde suddenly pressed his mouth against his, lips parting and before Hibari knew it, his mouth was being plundered by a very much drunk murderer.

Somehow, no one noticed this though. Since the booze was in no more danger, the other had turned their attention back to the movie (even though it wasn't interesting to most of them, they would rather concentrate on that than the sounds that came from the next room. Obviously Squalo had woken up again).

Hibari was wrong about one thing. There was one person who had noticed (besides Reborn, who of course noticed what was happening before it even registered in Hibari's brain. Mammon had probably noticed as well, but if didn't do anything to show it). Dino was sitting there on Hibari's other side, eyes wide. The sole thought going through his head was  _'Oh god..Oh god..Oh god, oh my god, oh god oh god oh god...'_  as he watched Belphegor's hands searching for the less innocent places of Hibari's body.

Hibari himself was so shocked that he couldn't move. Until the shock washed away by a hand sneaking down his pants, and he bit down to stifle a moan. Bit down on Belphegor's bottom lips, making the prince let out a small sound that sounded just so... oddly erotic. It made Hibari want to know what other sounds could be drawn from the young assassin. The thought of bringing out his weapons didn't stay in his mind for now. There is a hand shoved down the front of his pants, and another going up beneath his shirt.

But no. He wouldn't have this. This was Belphegor controlling the situation, and he couldn't leave it at that. If anything, he should be the one dominating. To show that, he bit down hard on the prince's lip, while his hands dug harshly into the skin on his back. The sound escaping the blonde was almost entirely swallowed by Hibari's lips. Quietly, Hibari managed to get out his box and soon Belphegor found himself with his hands cuffed behind his back. How no one noticed it was a wonder.

Without making a sound, Hibari pushed down Belphegor on his back, right where he had previously been sitting. He could feel Dino's eyes on them, but right now, he didn't care. Belphegor had managed to make his body fill with lust, and that was the only thing on his mind. Without ceremony, he unzipped Belphegor's tight pants, pulling them, as well as his underwear, down to his knees. He rolled Bel over to lie on his side, making the prince giggle. No one turned to look over at them. It took them a total of one minute to notice that the boy seemed to have a hard time to stop doing that when he was drunk. So they figured that it was nothing.

He wet his fingers in his own mouth. No matter how erotic it might be to have someone do it for you, he didn't trust the prince not to bite him. He leaned over the storm guardian, one hand covering Belphegor's mouth. The other searched downwards, and when he pressed a slick finger into the prince's body, he could feel rather than hear his breathing hitch. He didn't give him much time to adjust, before another finger intruded. He had counted on some sort of sound coming from the blonde, but there was only a muffled giggle, and then.. Belphegor started to move. He was pushing against the fingers, as if urging him to get on with it. His bangs parted, and a half-open eye dimmed with lust stared up at him. Telling him to  _just fuck him already._

If that was what the prince wanted, Hibari wouldn't hold it against him. Not this time. Not about this, and not when he was just as impatient. He pulled his fingers out, and leaving Belphegor's mouth uncovered, he pulled down his own zipper. Coating his erection in saliva didn't take long, and within moments he was positioning himself. He bent down to lock their lips as he started to push inside, muffling any sounds erupting within the slim blonde. Maybe it was an awkward angle, and maybe the sofa wasn't very comfortable (and Dino was still sitting there as well, hand pressed hard against his mouth as he watched the two), but the friction between their bodies as Hibari moved deeper inside him.. it was anything but uncomfortable. Belphegor was practically  _writhing_  beneath him as he thrust in and out, probably harder than he should, especially since there hadn't been enough preparation.

With one hand supporting his weight, and the small space available, there wasn't much room for doing anything else. The arm not keeping him up however, moved down, and he started to stroke Belphegor's member, grip not exactly gentle.

With a moan that was swallowed by greedy lips, Belphegor's eyes shut tightly, and his body shook as he came, making a mess out of both their shirts. The tightening around his member made the pit of his stomach hot, and he felt himself getting closer to his own orgasm. With another harsh thrust, he covered his mouth, freezing all movements as he came, hot seed ejaculating inside the one known as Prince the Ripper.

For a while, the two didn't move. They could only stay where they were, catching their breaths, bodies feeling lax after the orgasms. Then, Hibari pulled back, hand covering Belphegor's mouth as he pulled out from within him. He made quick work of his zipper, before standing up. The room was dark aside from the glow of the TV, and the stains on his uniform went unnoticed as he headed for the bathroom. Bel could only stay where he was, until the handcuffs disappeared and he could move again. Then, he pulled his pants up, following Hibari to the bathroom to clean up his own shirt.

Dino sat there in misery, not knowing what to do with the hardness in his own pants. What the hell just happened?

**Author's Note:**

> List of mentioned movies: Epic Movie, Sweeny Todd and Yours, mine & ours


End file.
